


Cofrazón Bicolor

by ShinoTenshi



Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Marvel
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoTenshi/pseuds/ShinoTenshi
Summary: El tiempo a pasado de manera lenta y cruel para un viejo luchador que no sabia en que bando estaba, tampoco quería recordar lo que le habia hecho pertenecer a uno de ellos, pues era raro como su vida habia dado ese pequeño vuelco solo por una acción insignificante, solo por unas palabras de auxilio en una voz que ahora le era casi irreconocible. Su pasado era tan misterioso como turbio, su presente tan inestable como solitario y su futuro tan incierto e infinito como su dolor.Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, derechos de personajes reservado al difunto creador Stanley





	Cofrazón Bicolor

Levantarse, bañarse, insultar su aspecto hasta cansarse, desayunar, cepillarse los dientes, vestirse, ponerse su máscara negra, salir y escabullirse a trabajar, nada fuera del ordinario desde hacia 200 o 300 años, ya ni tienen la cuenta de su edad. Una vida realmente larga y vacía, en un mundo cada vez más violento e intolerable con los seres "no aptos", las diferentes ligas de héroes se habrían terminado con la muerte de cada uno de ellos, y aunque muchos creían que varios alumnos seguirían los pasos de sus maestros, la mayoría se torcieron de manera tan extremista, como esos que los culpables de nacer y terminaron creando un gran bando anti-humano.

Él, por otro lado no se considera ya de ningún lado, no era alguien bueno, pero tampoco era malo, ayuda a quien no pueda y mataba a sangre fría a cualquier desgracia que amenaza a los demás. Era él único que guardaba recuerdos cuando la tierra era un mundo, pero nunca conservaba cierto equilibrio entre humanos y seres "no aptos". Nunca dejo ver su rostro a nadie que no apreciará y jamás contaría la razón de su larga vida.

Sus pasos resonaban en el metal algo oxidado del helicarrier, sus manos se entrelazaban detrás de su espalda, mientras que una capucha con gorro negra cubría el camino que portaba bajo la misma. Caminaba sin prestar realmente atención a los viejos aviones de guerra sin uso, las antiguas computadoras y destrucciones por ataques anteriores, las oficinas vacías sobrantes, que ahora se estaban convirtiendo en nuevas habitaciones.

Si, la antigua base de SHIELD, era ahora un refugio para las personas que huían de los encuentros bélicos del exterior, y aunque tenían varias reglas que acatar, la más importante que él JAMÁS pasaría por alto era la de _"respeto entre refugiados"_ , como la misma lo que nadie puede vivir dentro del porta aviones podría maltratar a otro, pues dentro de cada pared y cuarto vivían tanto humanos como "no aptos" y sin una separación de zonas, así cualquiera que no quiera participar en la guerra era bien recibido, pero recibido recibido por sobre todas esa regla en especial.

Entro a la antigua oficina de su superior y logro ver tres fotografías sobre el escritorio, cada una de las pistas bellos y dolorosos recuerdos que muy en el fondo lo quemaban. Antes de morir Fury le entrego las llaves y los documentos del lugar, pero por más que el reclamo el eco de no ser el indicado y que escogiera a alguien más, el moreno nunca cambio de opinión, una lágrima se escapo al recordarlo; Nick había sido como el padre que nunca tuvo y ni siquiera en el lecho de muerte se lo pudo decir, se arrepentía todos los días de su vida el no mencionárselo ni una sola vez.

Dos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su nostalgia, puso su mano sobre la máscara y la especificación para limpiar la lágrima, respiro profundo y dejo que entrara la persona tras la puerta. Una mujer alta, un poco curvilínea, de cabello negro, ojos azules y sonrisa cansada paso y cerro tras de ella la puerta, miro como el alcalde leía unos papeles y escribía apuntes en un cuaderno desgastado, sacudió la cabeza cuando vio de nuevo esas tres fotos enmarcadas estaban boca abajo tapando su contenido, como un recordatorio de que nadie podría verlas. Camino en silencio hasta el escritorio, dejo unos papeles con más contenido y peticiones de los inquilinos, devuelto de nuevo a la salida y se detuvo, la curiosidad la estaba rebasando, sabía que si no preguntaba se lamentaría toda su vida.

 **-:** Maestro, disculpe mi atrevimiento ... pero ¿que hay en las fotos?

El silencio reino nuevamente en la oficina, no era la primera vez que le preguntaba, era igual de educada y curiosa que ese chico, pero era la diferencia que no pensaba contestarle la pregunta. Respiro profundamente en un afán por tranquilizar su tormentosa mente y aun revisando los papeles que se repiten, las mismas dos palabras que se sabia de memoria.

 **__:** Un pasado

 **-:** Pero maestro, ¿por que solo dice eso?

<< Mocosa, no preguntes lo que no quieres saber >>

[[Calma Blanco, solo es una niña y como tal es curiosa]]

<< No me digas que me calme Amarilla, sabes que recordar solo nos hace daño >>

[[Ambos sabemos, que más daño nos hace guardar la verdad]]

Otro silencio, pero esta vez pesado se instaló en el lugar, el enmascarado se negaba a hablar otra vez, controlar las dos voces en su cabeza, razón en algún punto, hablar de su pasado lo lastimaba, pero tal vez decírselo a alguien de confianza le quitaría un poco de su peso, lástima que ni siquiera su aprendizaje de fuera, de eco no consideraba a nadie digno de tal privilegio. Solo se quedo tomando nota y leyendo hasta escuchar un portazo fuerte en la oficina, miro por el rabillo del ojo que la chica había salido, suspiro cansado y se dejo caer hacia atrás, sostenido por la silla, miraba un punto muerto escuchando a las voces en su cabeza.

<< Bien echo Wade, no tiene por qué metros donde no la llaman >>

[[¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Te sentirás mejor cuando saques todo eso]]

 **Wade:** No es seguro hablar con ella

<< Ja, te lo dije >>

[[Cállate mentecato, no puedes huir por siempre del pasado ... tarde o temprano colapsaras]]

 **Wade:** Llevas mas de dos siglos repitiéndomelo

[[Y me mantengo]]

<< Claro, y yo soy el necio >>

 **Wade:** ¡¿Pueden callarse los dos?!

<< ... >>

[[...]]

 **Wade:** Gracias, ahora voy de compras

Se levanto del asiento revisando la gran cantidad de cosas que requería traer para la comedera del mes, además de ponerse como nota mental, revisar las solicitudes de los inquilinos para ver qué eran accesibles y cuales no. Agarro la lista después de suspirar nuevamente, cerro la oficina con llave y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, estaba molesto de ciertas personas que vivían allí, posiblemente en el pasado eran millonarias y querían seguir viviendo con esos lujosos o solo eran caprichosos que deseaban ser consentidos, en fin, ya llevaban varios años en una guerra estúpida como para que no les entrara en la cabeza que eso ya no era posible.

Llego a la planta baja y vio a varias personas con trajes variados y moldeados al cuerpo para mayor movilidad, era como a los viejos vengadores, pero con diferentes trajes, otros nombres, más jóvenes y sin poderes ... vale no eran como sus antiguos compañeros, pero eran grandes luchadores en diferentes áreas y muy buenos recolectores, ellos se encargaban de traer lo que se les ordenaba, siempre y cuando el área ya había sido registrada por su líder.

 **Wade:** Al frente y al centro

Al escuchar la voz firme del superior, todos corrieron un formarse en una línea frente a él, en posiciones firmes esperando órdenes como los soldados entrenados que eran, los miro en silencio y entre una lista distinta a cada uno en parejas, dio la señal para que habían tenido, aunque habían tenido uno solo todavía en posición.

 **Wade:** Turmalino, con migo

El joven vestía con un traje particular, la parte superior era negra azulada, los pantalones y chaqueta eran verdes con detalles rojo-violeta, las botas eran de color sandia, la máscara era rosa degradándose en negro, lo guantes completamente negros, su cabello rubio , ojos cafés apenas visibles tras su antifaz y se desconocía el color de su piel. Este en particular es ser escogido por el superior con gran frecuencia, simplemente por saber cada orden sin preguntar y conocer varias técnicas de cuerpo de cuerpo, junto con un gran conocimiento de armas.

 **Wade:** Tu diriges

 **Turmalino:** Disculpe capitán Erra, ¿puede repetirlo?

 **Wade /** **C. Erra** **:** Tu di-ri-ges

Otro silencio, parecía que era un típico día normal en su vida, estaba especialmente lleno de silencios incómodos y / o indescifrables, no es que le molesta esos ligeros cambios, pero si la actitud del chico, le recuerda el día en que había echo la una pregunta a Nick, cuando entrego esas enormes portaaviones, aunque también comprendía su sorpresa, él era inmortal y decirle a alguien tan efímero una cosa como esa era para preocuparse.

 **Wade /** **C. Erra** **:** Mira Turma, viaja para buscar a alguien y no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará, necesito que seas el líder en mi ausencia

 **Turmlino:** Pero ¿y Yasuri? ¿No es ella su aprendiz?

 **Wade /** **C. Erra:** Es la siguiente al mando del helicarrier, si se lo gana nada más

 **Turmalino:** Capitán, ¿eso no traerá problemas?

 **Wade /** **C. Erra:** Si es una buena aprendiz aprenderá a aceptar la decisión que tomo, por otro lado si atenta contra la vida de cualquiera ... tienes permiso de proceder como sea más adecuado

 **Turmalino:** ¿Adecuado?

 **Wade / C. Erra:** Si no te deja otra salida, solo tiene lo que tengas que hacer por el bien de los demás

Una mirada sería y fría, que era tapada por la máscara negra del nuevo traje de Wade, podría ser percibida por el líder líder reciente del grupo, no tenía que hacer más preguntas, sabía lo que esas palabras significaban; trago en seco y asintió en silencio, estaba claro que el enmascarado no diría sus razones para desconfiar de la chica, aunque era su mano derecha. El resto del trayecto paso intentando ser un líder y guiar al alcalde en un nuevo terreno, claro que tuvo que ser reprendido más de una vez y ayudado por el mismo, pero al final lo había logrado.

**Author's Note:**

> ************************************************************************
> 
> Bienvenidos ha esta nueva historia basada en Marvel y DC comic


End file.
